Le problème, c'est (pas) moi!
by LesMaraudeuses1
Summary: Salut, je suis L.E, non pas Lily Evans, L.E soit Lynna Etron. Une gryffondor différente, enfin je pense, de toute façon, je ne dis pas souvent ce que je pense. J'essaye de rester dans la norme même si c'est pas toujours facile. On peut dire que des fois j'ai vraiment l'air d'une dérangée et je le nie pas, je ne suis pas tout à fait n, mon lit m'appelle,je vous laisse, bye.


**Chapitre1:Moi,moi,moi**

Salut, salut la compagnie, Lynna Lamia Etron pour vous servir. Façon de parler bien sûr. Je sais pas vous mais moi je trouve que la vie est plus compliquée qu'elle en a l'air, non ? Mes amies me disent que je philosophe trop, mais je n'en n'ai rien à foutre je fais ce que je veux c'est ma vie, donc mes choix. Je vous explique un truc, je suis assez, voire très, instable sentimentalement. Et je peux changer d'avis si vite que vous n'auriez pas le temps de dire Quidditch. Sinon, rien de spécial chez moi à part mon caractère contradictoire, que j'adore soit dit en passant. Je vous fait un rapide topo si vous voulez me cerner :

Lamia a une forte personnalité, bien que secrète et relativement complexe, mélange de spontanéité et de réflexion . Son comportement n'est pas toujours en adéquation avec ses paroles et ses promesses. Tout d'abord, elle déborde de vitalité, est hyperémotive, susceptible et spontanée. Elle est mobile et nerveuse, cultive le secret, entretient le mystère. Il est vrai qu'elle est parfois gênée par un sentiment d'infériorité et qu'elle préfère se taire plutôt que d'énoncer une bêtise. Lamia est une femme parfois étrange, peu ordinaire, qui suit difficilement les voies traditionnelles, encline à se poser des questions, l'esprit toujours préoccupé. Elle s'intéresse au mysticisme, à la psychologie, à la graphologie, aux sciences humaines ou à la parapsychologie. C'est une inquiète qui pense très tôt que la vie n'est pas forcément aussi belle et simple qu'elle le paraît, mais il est vrai qu'elle a une tendance certaine à la compliquer. Elle est à part et se sent différente des autres. Sa pensée est analytique et elle a le sens des détails. C'est ainsi qu'elle saura prendre quiconque en flagrant délit de mensonge, aidée en cela par son intuition et une grande finesse psychologique. Spirituelle, elle pourra néanmoins se montrer mordante, critique, ou s'emportera violemment et sans crier gare ! Forte nature, rarement malade, elle fait preuve de beaucoup de tonus, mais le système nerveux est son point faible. Très travailleuse lorsqu'elle est motivée, elle est autoritaire et ambitieuse. Si elle n'atteint pas les buts qu'elle s'est fixés, elle le fera par procuration, par l'intermédiaire de son compagnon. Enfant, Lamia est un petit tyran : peu facile à manipuler, capricieuse, avec une curiosité toujours en éveil, une mobilité excessive. Elle ne tient pas en place et se montrerait volontiers capricieuse. Parents, apprenez-lui la pondération, la modération en toute chose, ne relâchez pas votre pression, car vous seriez vite dépassés, et l'aventure ou les aventures pourraient surgir trop tôt à votre goût.

Je trouve que mon deuxième nom me décrit le mieux mais je suis loin d'être un tyran ou le suis-je sans vraiment le vouloir. Vous voulez sûrement savoir à quoi je ressemble, sachant que de ma part ce ne sera pas très objectif, donc à vos risques et périls :

Bon par quoi commençons nous ? Par le commencement, de l'allure générale aux détails. Je suis assez grande de taille, j'atteins facilement le mètre soixante-douze pour mes quinze ans, enfin mes quatorze ans et demi (cinq mois pile parce qu'on est le 28 novembre), je ne suis pas grosse ni maigre, je suis mince ( environ 58 kg et j'essaye de rester entre 55 et 60 kg, la moyenne quoi), j'ai une silhouette sportive ( il faut dire que la natation ça sculpte, le tennis et le basket ça aident et le quidditch ça forge carrément), j'ai la taille gap dont je ne suis pas peu fière ( vous savez l'espèce de trou entre les jambes lorsque vous collez vos chevilles), j'ai bien assez de poitrine pour mon âge( peut-être même un peu trop, j'arrive plus à dormir sur le ventre tellement j'ai mal).

Vous voulez la taille ? Bien sûr, je ne suis pas pudique pour deux mornilles, c'est un 90 C. J'ai des hanches normales ni surdimensionnées ni sous-développées ( oui, oui vous ne le savez pas à partir de la puberté, chez les filles, les hanches s'élargissent et la taille s'affine et puis il y a la poussée des seins, je vous est fait réviser vos cours de sciences), je remplis mes pantalons et j'en suis fière.

J'ai des bras assez fins où mes veines sont visibles quand je m'énerve (ce qui arrive assez rarement), et des mains au long doigt fins (ma prof d'arts m'a toujours dit que j'avais des mains d'artiste), j'ai aussi des mollets fins et des cuisses qui ont légèrement grossis lors de ma puberté (et le début de ma dépendance au chocolat) qui m'ont valu le surnom de jambes de baguettes durant mon enfance de la part de ma famille. Mes cheveux sont, euh, assez indécis par rapport de leur nature, des matins ils sont légèrement ondulés presque lisses, d'autres ils sont bouclés surtout vers le bas, et des fois ils sont tellement ondulés que ça fait un effet de vagues. Mais toutefois leurs couleur est affirmé ils sont bruns (châtains foncés *prenez un petit air hautains en lisant* mais pour moi c'est soit bruns soit marron) cependant grâce à mon shampooing à la camomille et au soleil marocain (je vous expliquerais après pourquoi) j'ai toutes mes pointes et quelque mèches châtain clair voire blondes.

Passons à mon visage, l'expression « ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure » va comme un gant à mon nez, je ne le trouve pas moche mais pas particulièrement beau non plus. C'est un nez quoi, un peu long, légèrement courbé, mais ce n'est ni une œuvre d'art ni un concurrent du nez de Rogue. J'ai les yeux imperceptiblement bridés, des yeux « arabes » si vous préférez, avec une quantité phénoménale de cils en haut et le strict minimum( comme les notes de Zoey Miller) en bas, on m'a souvent dit que j'avais de beaux yeux (c'est la parties de mon corps dont je suis le plus fière), ils sont assez grands aussi et avec du mascara ils seront plus beaux encore( selon les dires de Sonny Zenack et Nanny Seller) mais je n'en n'ai aucune envie. Leur couleur varie selon le temps soit il sont ambre( plus proche du noisette que du doré contrairement à Rémus Lupin) soit ils sont brun assez clairs, sans être noisettes tachetés d'ambre.

Mes joues ne sont pas particulièrement grosses ni menues, je suis dans la norme, j'ai les pommettes hautes qu'on distingue mieux quand je souris. Ma bouche, elle d'une couleur rose assez sombre presque grenade, ma lèvre inférieure est plus charnue que la supérieure mais rien de choquant, le cœur de la lèvre (vous savez la partie de la lèvre supérieure qui est généralement arrondi) est pointu chez moi, on dit que c'est mes origines arabes qui ont influencé mon physique et c'est bien vrai.

Bon passons directement à la partie grains de beauté, j'en ai un au coin de l'œil droit, un juste au-dessus de la fesse droite, un dans le cou, un sur ma naissance de ma poitrine, un sur mon épaule droite et deux assez proche sur mon omoplate gauche, un sur ma jambe droite (au niveau du genou vers l'intérieur)et un dans le bas du dos. Voila vous savez [presque] tout de moi physiquement.

Ma vie n'est ni pourrie ni carrément géniale, elle est bien. J'ai une famille composée de mon père, un sorcier anglais pur souche (plus anglais tu trouves pas), ma mère, une sang-pur marocaine et fière, mes parents ne sont pas pro- Voldebidule, ni fixé sur la pureté du sang, la preuve on vit dans un quartier moldu avec quelques Sang-mêlés comme voisins (les jumelles Bennet, India et Olivia).

Mon père est assez grand de taille (1m85), il a des cheveux noirs qui tirent vers le gris par moment et ses yeux, une pure merveille, de grands yeux d'ambre (comme les miens) entouré d'une multitude de cils. Ma mère est une femme d'une taille moyenne (1m62, que j'avais dépassé dès la deuxième année), légèrement ronde (mais rien de bien méchant), elle possède cependant un caractère volcanique (elle peut crier sur n'importe qui, qu'il soit plus grand, plus fort, plus petit et à n'importe quel moment de la journée), elle a de jolis yeux noirs, une petite bouche rose et aucune ride sur le visage. Elle n'a pas une forte poitrine, bien au contraire un petit 90 B lui suffit largement.

J'ai aussi une sœur de deux ans ma cadette, Retha, elle a des cheveux châtains bouclés, les yeux noisettes pétillants de malice et une bouche rosée. Comme ma mère est marocaine nous passons tout les étés au moins une semaine au Maroc, chez notre famille maternelle. Et j'en reviens toujours bronzée et des mèches toujours plus claires.

Ne nous étalons pas revenons à ma vie en Angleterre : je suis en cinquième année et j'essaye de maintenir mes résultat assez haut pour que mes B.U.S.E.s soient réussis avec brio. Je suis à Poudlard, comme vous l'auriez sûrement deviné, à Gryffondor. Le Choixpeau n'a pas hésité une seconde, bien que mon père était à Poufsouffle et ma mère à Serpentard.

Ma sœur, elle a été envoyée à Poufsouffle comme papa, le Choixpeau, là, a hésité entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle mais le goût de la justice de ma sœur l'a envoyé dans la maison des blaireaux, ma sœur est fière et rancunière, tout ce qui se sont moqué de sa maison ont en pâti bien qu'elle ne soit qu'en troisième année.

Mon endroit préférée à Poudlard est la tour d'astronomie, je m'y sens libre, c'est presque aussi bien que la sensation que je ressens lorsque je suis sur mon balai. J'ai découvert les cuisines en deuxième année grâce à Sally Kendall, une Serpentarde de mon année et je m'y rend souvent pour manger.

Bon maintenant que vous connaissez assez, vous allez vivre les aventures de Lynna Etron, Gryffondor spontané et réfléchi, au cœur de sa cinquième année à Poudlard.


End file.
